EX1
これより, 語るのは要人の一部のみが知り得る最高機密の顛末だ--. *From this, it's a whole story of the top-secret that only a part of the dignitaries get to know to talk about -. 事の重要性から, 決して表に出してはならないものではあるが......時が来れば, この情報が役に立つのもまた事実だ. *The importance of the thing, never If this is the time it is intended should not be out in the table but ..., is also true that this information is useful. よって, もし自分に何かがあった場合のことを想定して, あえてこの媒体に記録させてもらう. *Therefore, get if assuming that when there is something to his dare be recorded on this medium. これが開示されないことを切に願いつつ, 記録を開始させようか. *The hoping sincerely that this is not disclosed, or try to start recording. ----- 事の始まりは, "禍の団"との激闘か, ようやく落ち着きを取り戻した頃のことだ. *Beginning of things, "Wazawai of Dan" and the fierce fight of, thing of the time when finally regained composure. 俺--アザゼルは, 教え子たちから聞かされたものをこの目で確認するため, その日の深夜, リアスたちの行動に付いていくことにした. *I - Azazel, in order to confirm what has been heard from his students in this eye, decided to midnight of the day, and keep up with the Rias our behavior. 俺があいつらから間かされたのはこうだ. *It's do this for me has been one between those guys. --最近, グレモリー眷属の縄張りに不審なモノが出役する. *- Recently, suspicious things I will role out to the territory of Gremory Kin. そう相談を受けたのだ. 少なくともはぐれ悪魔ではないようだった. *I was consulted so. It was not in the least stray devil. 最初に耳にしたときは, "禍の団"の残党か, "禍の団"に影響を受けた神器所有者辺りではないかと高をくくっていた。 *When I first heard, or remnants of "Dan Wazawai", had been enclosed high that it is the sacred treasure owner around the affected to "Dan Wazawai". 相談を受けてから二日後の深夜のことだ。 朱乃から, 緊急回線で――。 *The thing of midnight two days later after receiving counseling. From Shu乃, in the emergency line -. 『先生, 例のモノが現れましたわ。 確認のために, こちらにまで顔を出していただけませんか?』 *"Teacher, has appeared mono example. For confirmation, Can you put a face to here? " 連絡を受けた俺は, おおよその場所を教えられたあとに転移型魔方陣でそこへ一気にジャンプをする。 話では, イリナも興味を抱いて謎の敵の討伐に参戦しているとのことだ。 *I who received the contact, the at once jumps to it in the transition type magic square after you have taught the approximate location. In the story, Irina also thing and of that participated in subdue of mysterious enemies interested. 転移してすぐにリアスたちの魔力――――オーラの波動を感知したので, そこまで翼を広げて飛んでいった。 *Because we sense the wave of Rias our magic aura and transition to immediately, and flew to spread its wings up there. 現場は, 駒王町の郊外にある廃屋だ。 人気のない場所で, 電灯ぐらいしか明かりはない寂しいところだ。 すでに戦いは始まっているようで, 魔力での攻撃が視認できる。 *Site, but abandoned house in the suburbs of Koma-o the town. A popular no place, only Akari I just lonely not about lights. Already battle is like has begun, magic in the attack are visible. 俺がリアスたちのもとに到看したとき, ちょうどグレモリーの口上が発せられていた。 *When I was pain on the basis of Rias us, it was just issued is on the Gremory of the furnace. 「私の管轄内を荒らす, 不逞の輩。 グレモリー公爵の名において, あなたたちを吹き飛ばしてあげるわっ! ……と言っても言葉が通じているか怪しいところだけれど」 *"Desolation within my jurisdiction, fellows of outlawry. In Gremory Duke of name, Wow'll blow you guys! ...... It but I just doubtful whether words are through to say that. " リアスが決めたところで, イッセーたちも構え直していた。 どうやら, 先にいくらかやりあったようだな。 イッセーも鎧化していた。 *Where Rias decided, had been re also poised Issey us. I seemed to have a quarrel a little earlier somehow or other. イッセー became an armor, too. 俺が視線を前に送ると電灯の下, 明かりに照らされて――そこに銀色の形容しがたいものが立っていた……っ。 *As I send before the gaze lights under, is illuminated in lights - Tsu ...... stood thing that is difficult to there silver epithet. かろうじて人型だ。 『かろうじて』とは, 四肢があり, 頭部もあり, 人間のように足で立っているから, 視覚的外観を述ベたに過ぎない。 問題は構成されているものだ。 *It is barely human. And "barely", there is a limb, there is also the head, because standing in the foot like a human, it is not only the visual appearance in was Jutsube. Problem is something that has been configured. 銀一色の全身が, 虫の外骨格のように硬質そうな表面をしており, 光沢を放っている。 一見, 機械のように見えるが, 外皮のようなものは非常こ滑らかな曲線も描いており, 生物とも見受けられてしまう。 *Silver color of the whole body, has a hard likely to surface as the exoskeleton of insects, it's off a luster. At first glance, it looks like a machine, like a crust is painted also very This smooth curve, it would be seen as an organism. 頭部は後頭部が突き出ており, さながら人間たちがよく噂している『宇宙人のグレイ』めいていたが, 目(昆虫の複眼を連想させる)とも思しきものが, 五つもあり, 鼻とロが見当たらなかった。 *The head protrudes the back of the head, just like it is human beings who had been enigmatic "of the alien gray" that rumor well, what looked like both eyes (reminiscent of the compound eyes of insects), but there is also a five, the nose and the furnaceIt was not found. 何よりも――オーラをまったく感じ取れない。 いや, こいつから, 何かが体から発せられているのはわかる。 だが, それが俺俺たちの知っているエネルギー, エナジーと明らかに異質なものだった。 呼吸をしている様子すらうかがえない。 *More than anything else - you do not feel on any aura. No, from the guy, you can see the something is emitted from the body. But, it was my us know of energy, Energy and apparently heterogeneous ones. Even a breathing state is not indicated. 謎の生物と対峙したオカルト研究部の面々は, 一様に複雑極まりない表情を浮かベており, 眼前の物体に戸惑っていた。 *The all of occult Research Department which confronted mysterious biology were puzzled to floating か ベ ており, the object before eyes with an expression uniformly infinite complicatedly. ……まあ, 俺もコメントに困る相手を見てなんとも言えないんだがな。 とりあえず, 永い間, 生きてきた俺が初めて遭遇する手合いだ。 *...... Well, I but I do not say anything I also look at the opponent trouble to comment. For now, it's long while, handicap that I that have been living for the first time encounter. なるほど, こいつは……研究者的に興味が引かれる対象だ。 *Indeed this fellow … … Interest is a pulled object for a researcher. 相手を気味悪がるイッセーが俺に訊いてくる。 *イッセー revolted by a partner asks me. 「……先生, これ, なんですか? 機械? 魔物?」 *"...... Teacher, this, What? Machine? Monster?" 俺は間髪入れずに言った。 *I said without putting interval hair. 「わからん。 俺も初めて見る。 機械でも魔物でもなさそうだ。 まずは……捕らえて調ベてみるか。 おまえら, できる限り痛めずこ捕まえてくれないか?」 *I do not know. I also I see for the first time. It is unlikely even in the demon in the machine. We can either try to tone base is caught .... You guys, do not you catch this is not hurt as much as possible? " 俺の指示を受けて, リアスが当恣していたが, 渋々うなずく。 *In response to my instructions, but Rias had shaken Hoshiimama, nod reluctantly. 「……先に仕掛けられた以上, 捨て置くわけにもいかないものね。 ――小猫」 *…… Since I was set earlier, it is the thing which I cannot remain indifferent to. ―― A kitten" 「……はい」 *"...... Yes" リアスの命を聞き, 小猫が一歩前に出た。 *Listen to the life of the Rias, small cat came to one step forward. ……まずは, 打撃か。 判断材料としてはわかりやすくていいな。 *...... First of all, whether the blow. I hope and easy to understand as a determination material. 俺は小猫に追加の指示を告げる。 *I tell the instructions in the Add to the small cat. 「小猫, 闘気をそこそこ込めて一発入れてみてくれ」 *"Small cat, Let me try to put one shot with great decent a fighting spirit." 「……了解」 *"...... OK" 小猫は軽やかなフットワークを見せながら, 相手の隙をうかがうが……。 相手はまるで動こうとしなかった。 所作ひとつ見せない。 それが余計に不気味だった。 *The kitten waits for the chance of the partner while showing light footwork … … . The partner was not going to move at all. I do not show one conduct. It was even more weird. 小猫が, 距離を詰めて相手の腹部に一発ぶち込んでいく。 *Small cat, go in Buchikon one shot in the opponent's abdomen is filled with distance. ――金属にハンマーを打ち込んだかのような音が辺りに響き渡渡る。 *- Sound as if implanted a hammer on metal is over passed it sounded around. インパクトで金属音? やはり, 金属――機械なのか? *Metal sound at impact? Again, metal - or machinery of the? 「……」 *"......" 小猫が後方に飛び退き, 俺たちのもとに戻ってきた。 打ち込んだ拳をまじまじと見つめていた。 *Small cat Tobinoki in the rear, it came back to the original us. I was staring at you typed fist To intently. 小猫はぼそりとつぶやいた。 *Small cat muttered and Bosori. 「……まるでゴムの塊を殴ったようでした」 *"...... It was like hitting a lump of rubber" ……そりや, なんとも。 インパクト音が金属で, 感触がゴムってか。 ますます正体がわからなくなってきたゼ。 *…… With a sled and nothing. An impact sound is metal, and is the touch with rubber? ゼ which real nature lost more and more. ――と, 相手が動きを見せ始める。 頭部を小刻みに震わせて――五つの青い目が, 赤い危険な色合いに転じたっ! *- And the other party begins to show signs. Head of the trembling little by little - blue eyes of five is, standing turned to red dangerous shades! 「あれね! 皆, 散って! アザゼルも避けて!」 *"That I! Everyone, scattered! Azazel also be avoided! " リアスが素早く皆に命令を飛ばす。 *Rias is skip the instruction quickly to everyone. 俺も危険を感じて, 翼を広げて, 深夜の上空に飛び出していった! 眼下に謎の物体を捉えて, 様子をうかがうと――全身に見たこともない紋様を浮かび上がらせたあと, 五つの目から赤い光線を放ってきやがったっ! *I felt danger, too and opened a wing and jumped out in the late-night sky! After catching a mystery object under eyes, and having let the pattern which I had not seen to - - whole body when I watched a state rise, I gave off red rays from five eyes! この場にいる連中は, 若いながらも結構な修羅場をくぐってきているため, 生半可な攻撃は歯牙にもかけないだろう。 ――だが, 放たれた赤い光線は, ぐにゃりと光の軌跡を曲げていったっ! *Guys who are in this place, because it has been passed under the young while also a pretty shambles, half-hearted attack would not apply also to a tooth. - But, red light rays emitted is, Tsu went bending the trajectory of the squash and light! 朱乃が叫ぶ。 *Shu乃 cry. 「気をつけてください! あの光は鞭のように自在に動きますわ!」 *Please put a "care! That light will move freely as whip! " 赤い光線は, それぞれが意思を持つかのように宙で縦横無尽にハチャメチャな軌跡を高速で描きながら, 俺たちに襲いかかる! *Red rays, while drawing each with high-speed the most comprehensive in messed trajectory in the air as if with the intention, attacked to us! 「くっ!」 *"Damn!" ロスヴァイセが一発を貰いかけるが, 防御魔方陣を前方に敷くことで弾き――。 *ロスヴァイセ is about to get a blow, but play it by spreading defense magic square forward; - -. いや, 赤い光線はロスヴァイセの魔方陣に弾かれることもなく, まるで意にも介さずに魔方陣をすり抜けていった! 防御魔方陣をすり抜ける!? ロスヴァイセの魔方陣は, 少なくともあらゆる事象に対しての防御対策として展開していたはずだ。 *No, red rays without also be attracted to magic square of Rosuvu~aise, I went slipping through the magic square to not like going through even the will! The defense magic square to bypass!? Magic square of Rosuvu~aise is, should have been deployed as a defense measure against at least every event. 物理攻撃にも魔法攻撃にも対応した術式で縄んである。 *It is also to rope me in the corresponding surgical procedures even in magic attack to the physical attack. ――それをすり抜ける? *- To slip through it? となると, あれは物理でも魔法でもない, まったく異なる認識から生まれた攻撃というのか? いやいや, あり得ん! 北欧神話は魔法の技術が他のどの神話休系よりも進んだ領城だ。 そこでエリートだったロスヴァイセの魔方陣をすり抜けるなどと――。 *Then, that is physics, but is it the attack that came out of the totally different recognition that is not magic? No, I am not possible! The North European myth is a castle to possess which a technique of the magic went ahead through than which other myth rests system. Therefore that pass through magic square of ロスヴァイセ which was an elite; - -. ロスヴァイセは自身に触れる瞬間に体捌きで赤い光線を避けて, 距離を取った。 *Rosuvu~aise is to avoid the red light beam at the instant the body handling to touch himself, took the distance. 空中で他の赤い光線を払いのけていくオ力研の者たち。 *People of the laboratory of Oka brushing off other red rays in the air. 「くっ! 邪魔だ!」 *"Damn! It's disturbing!" 「もう! 何よ, これ!」 *"Already!what this!" 手に持つ得物で赤い光線を切り払うゼノヴィアとイリナ。 *Zeno via and イリナ which cut away red rays in arms to hold in a hand. ……聖剣での攻撃ならば弾けるのか。 *…… If it is the attack with the Saint sword, do you split open? 「クソッ! ドラゴンショッ!」 *"Damn! Dragon shot!" イッセーが特大の魔力弾を相手目掛けて放っていく。 凄まじい速で放たれた赤龍帝の一撃は, 銀の謎の生物に直撃する――。 避ける素振りすらしなかったぞ。 *Issey go alone on him opponent oversized magic bullets. Blow of red Ryutei that was emitted in tremendous speed, to hit the silver mystery organism -. I did not even practice swing to avoid. 爆音と爆煙を巻き起こし, 相手は――衝撃で生じたクレーターの中央で, バラバラとなっていた。 四肢がもがれ, 頭部も胴体と離れていた。 *I sparked explosion and 爆煙, and the partner broke up at the center of the crater that occurred by - - shock. Limbs were picked off, and the head was it away from the body, too. ……やったのか? いや, バラバラになったというのに体液すら出てこない。 ……なんなんだ, こいつは……? *...... Did you doing? No, do not even come out body fluids to that fell apart. ...... It's what a, this guy is ...? リアスが目を細めて警戒を緩めなかった。 *Rias is I did not loosen the vigilance squint. 「……ここからよ」 *"...... From here."